Parinaita
This page is about the original rendition of the city that was discontinued. For The Secrets rendition that continues this city’s legacy, see Parinaita (The Secrets). |succeededby = Parinaita (The Secrets)}} Parinaita is the city for the first season of Doctor Bonnie's version of Criminal Case. It is situated in the United Kingdom. It is also, to many people, a city trapped in the Victorian era even though they have very modern things like television and phones. Districts Parinaita has a total of 7 districts. Each have different storylines and settings. New World Point - The Mysteries of the New World New World Point is the first district of Parinaita. It is the port of Parinaita that brings all the people to the city but beware. Gangs walk the streets and are not scared to kill anyone who gets in their way. Case #1 - #6 are in this district. Sleepy Hollows - The Shadow of the Party Sleeping Hollows is the second district of Parinaita. It is the party district where the rich and famous come to party. However the Ripper of Time will appear and ruin your day so never get in his way or else... Case #7 - #12 are in this district. Devil's Way - A Special Type of Hell Devil's Way '''is the third district of Parinaita. It is the district where all the bad people go to be sentenced. It is also where the asylums of Mr. Jojo is. Please be careful because the devil walks this way down his path. Just watch out this night or tomorrow you might never wake up ever again Case #13 - #18 are in this district. Rochester Road - '''Good or Bad Ending Rochester Road is the fourth District of Parinaita. In this district you will meet the whole of the Looper Rochester family who made Parinaita what it is today. Sadly the Looper Rochester are hiding a secret and you also have to find out who Is letting people out of prison. Can you find out what is going on in this district before it's game over Case #19 - #24 are in this district. Life Rivers - Gone in a Minute Life Rivers is the fifth district in the countryside where you are insured a nice and available living spot. However don't miss the latest tech and other things because when appearance is everything. Anyone may murder for that spot! Case #25 - #30 are in this district. Raven's Head - New Blood! Raven's Head is the sixth district of Parinaita. Tourist come here from all over the world but when someone threatens to murder the tourist. It's your job to find them before things fall apart and when you work out that the Tourist Killer was working with The Darkness. It's your job to end The Darkness before it's too late! Case #31 - #36 are in this district. Rose Hill - Let the Brush Tell the Story Rose Hill is the seventh and final district of Parinaita. Welcome to the art district of Parinaita. Here you will see new artist and makers of a better parinaita. However when murder in the art world is the norm. Can you find out who is trying to win the artist cup though the worst means? Case #37 - #38 are in this district. Gallery ParinaitaMap.png|The Parinaita map that was made by CoolCCMystery Map with District lines and trail.png|The map with trails and district divisions Drew_Parinaita_Map.png|A Drew map of Parinaita drew by Doctor Bonnie Trivia * As of November 11th, 2018 this series was cancelled and was rebooted to become The Secrets of Parinaita, feel free to check out The Boat of Blood!